Is This Love?
by Angel Shade
Summary: The Akatsuki need a new member. They have set their eyes on Sakura Haruno, a new missing-nin. she joins Akatsuki and starts falling for males of Akatsuki. Wait what is Kakashi doing here? And the Akatsuki love her? What is one girl to do? Warnings: Character bashing, language, and future lemons. Sakura x Harem. ALSO THE POLL IS OVER! Updates might be slow, school just started.
1. Chapter 1

Is This Love?

A/N: This is my first fan fiction so I want your honest opinion. I obviously don't own Naruto I just want to write.

~~Akatsuki Base~~

The conference room was full of the members of Akatsuki. Their leader ,Pein, called them to bring something that was important. They turned when the door opened.

A orange-haired man entered. He had many piercings on his face and gray eyes that were ringed in purple. It was Pein.

He stoically started", We need a new member."

"And you want us to help, un?" A blond haired male asked.

"Yes Deidara."

"It should be a girl then. I need some company other than males." Konan, the only female, said.

"Tobi agrees! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Hn."

"Sounds like fun." The awesome blue man, Kisame, said.

"We do need a sexy bitch anyways." Hidan said.

Konan glared at him.

"As long as she don't spend much," Kakuzu said uninterestedly.

"Find by me," Madara said.

They started discussing different powerful woman that could join. It turn into a small riot. The only one not yelling was Sasori. He cleared his throat at them to get their attention.

"How about Sakura Haruno. She is a missing-nin do to killing Karin. She also beat my clone some years back," Sasori stated 'boredly'.

In truth he had grown curious about the pink-haired girl. She had gained his respect by her strength physically and mentally. Deidara smirked knowingly at his partner and got his 'Shut up, Brat' look. They all considered it. They all knew to well who Sakura Haruno is. The males all thought she was beautiful, exotic even. They all eventually agreed to the idea.

"Alright then. Itachi, Kisame, and Kakuzu shall get her." Pein stated.

With that the mention people disappeared to do just that.

~~With Sakura~~

Sakura was once again running from the ANBU. She sighed tiredly. She was sick and tired of running.

'**And it's that fucking whore Karin's fault.**'

'I agree Inner. We should of kept her alive to torture her for the living hell she put us through.'

Sakura finally evaded the ANBU and could rest. She started to remember that day.

~~Flashback~~

Karin had been spreading rumors about her for a while. This one took the top. Karin had said she had slept with a majority of their enemies. Including the Akatsuki, what bothered her about this rumor isn't the sleeping with the enemy, oddly enough. No, it was the fact that she had her virginity still. She was extremely proud of that to. She was alienated and looked at with disgust as she went to confront the bitch. During their talk (more like screaming match) Karin had took out her kunai and attempted to kill Sakura. She had accidentlykilled Karin.

What doomed her was the fact that a residence reported a disturbance within the area. The cops had thought it was an intentional murder. If she hadn't ran she would have been hanged. So she ran to her apartment, grabbed some necessary items, and then disappeared into the forest. Sakura Haruno was now a missing-nin.

~~ End Flashback~~

Since then she heard that Team 7 was looking for her. Sakura didn't want to see their faces because all except for Kakashi believed she was evil. Just then she heard a rustle.

"Who's there?!" She yelled.

Three figures came out of the shadows. Sakura's eye widened slightly. They were Itachi, Kisame, and Kakuzu of the Akatsuki.

"What do you want here?" She asked in a careful tone.

Kakuzu stepped forward and said", Sakura Haruno, will you join the Akatsuki?"

'**Outer, did he say what I think they said?**'

'Inner, he did. Should we join Inner?'

They considered this and they didn't see any reason not to. Except they had to except one condition.

"Fine. I will join the Akatsuki on one condition."

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"You shall not harm Kakashi the copy-nin."

They looked at each other then at the small woman and nodded at her.

"Then I agree to become a member of the Akatsuki."

After that they went to the base.

When they got there they gave her the Akatsuki cloak. After that she was introduce to the members.

"Hello, I'm Konan and I hope we become great friends."

"I'm Madara, love. It's a pleasure."

"Jashin bitch you are fucking sexy, seriously. I'm Hidan."

"Tobi is Tobi. Tobi likes Blossom-chan."

"I'm Zetsu.** You look delicious Sakura**. That was inappropriate."

"I'm Pein. Leader of Akatsuki, welcome."

She smiled at them until she notice Sasori.

"Sasori…," Sakura breathed.

"Sakura," Sasori smiled.

Sakura looked away in near tears. Sasori was alarmed. He walked up to her and hugged her. She felt that he was warm and had a heartbeat. They didn't notice the glares of jealousy from the males.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"I feel so guilty for almost killing you. I'm so sorry, Sasori."

"Don't be. It was just a puppet of me. I never meant to make you feel guilty. Forgive me."

"You already have been forgiven."

They just hugged each other for awhile. The months past and Sakura was truly happy. The only problem was that she was falling for all the guys. Unknown to her , the guys were falling for her too.

A/N: Well there is the first chapter of Is This Love?

I am going to have a poll for who she gives her virginity. The options are as follows:

1 Itachi

2 Kisame

3 Pein

4 Madara

5 Tobi

6 Kakuzu

7 Hidan

8 Sasori

9 Deidara

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Is This Love?

A/N: Thank you for reviewing. No lemons, yet. This is just some lovey dovey stuff Akatsuki styled. I don't own Naruto.

Another day in the base, Sakura thought. She had grown to love the base, with its impossibly soft beds and couches. The Akatsuki to put it simply lived in luxury. Talking about the Akatsuki, they, except for Konan, were in the living room. It was one of those lazy days without any missions. And it was payday for them as well. So when Sakura walked in Kakuzu gave her her check considering he managed their money. What Sakura saw caused her eyes to widen. Kakuzu smirked.

'**Outer, did he just give us extra money?**'

'Inner, he did. I'm going to ask why.'

'**Please do.**'

"Kakuzu, why did you give me extra money?" Sakura asked.

He leant down until she could feel his hot breath causing her to shiver in pleasure.

"You deserve it Sakura."

Without another word he left leaving a shocked Sakura. She slowly walked to one of the couches that had Kisame on one side and Itachi on the other. She sat in between the two. Kisame smirked softly at the tiny woman.

"Shouldn't leave your mouth open you might catch a fly that way," Kisame teased her.

Sakura glared playfully at him and gently hit his arm. He pretended that it hurt by rubbing his arm. That caused Sakura to smile softly at him causing him to blush purple. Slowly they started to watch TV. It wasn't to lone after that that she felt two different hands grab hers. She looked down and saw that Itachi and Kisame were holding her hands. She smiled gently at that. She didn't attempt to make them let go. Instead she slightly squeezed their hands. They both smiled, Itachi's just a slight twitch of his lips upwards. Some time afterwards they left to go train some. The others were gone so she decided to head over to her and Sasori's lab. They made poisons and antidotes together. On her way there she ran into Hidan, quite literary.

"Sorry Hidan," Sakura said and blushed in embarrassment, well that and the fact she was looking at Hidan's bare chest.

"It isn't a fucking problem at all, Sakura. Hey have you seen that asshole Kakuzu?" Hidan asked.

"Yea, but he left and I don't know where he is now," Sakura answered.

"Shit, well thanks anyway," Hidan said.

Then out of the blue he pulled her into a rough kiss. It ended before Sakura could respond he was gone. Sakura just stood there for awhile before heading into the lab with a small blush. Sasori was in there working over an antidote. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at the girl. She smiled back at him and came over to start helping him. When they finished the antidote it was early in the afternoon.

"Sorry I have to leave. I promised Zetsu I'd help him in the garden," Sakura said.

"Alright but one thing before you go."

"What?"

Sasori pulled her into his lap and softly kissed her. When he pulled back he smiled at her blush. She stood , said a quick goodbye and ran into the hall. As she was walking she ran into Madara who gave her a gift. She took some time to look at what was in side and gasped. It was a dress that was black with red swirls on it. It was gorgeous.

"Thank you, Madara. It's gorgeous," Sakura breathed.

"Only the best for my sweet blossom," Madara said.

Overcome with happiness she hugged Madara to her. He responded quickly and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll see you later Blossom," Madara said and left with a smile.

She then went to the greenhouses and sure enough Zetsu was there. They worked silently together. Sakura found a lot of peace working with him and took advantage of the fact. So when he pulled her to him she was surprised by it.

"Can we **hold you** please Sakura-chan?" Zetsu asked.

Sakura only nodded in response. They stayed like that for the longest time enjoying the others warmth. Eventually Zetsu notice that she had to go to Pein's to do a request for him and he reminded her softly. They parted ways feeling extremely content. It turned out that Pein needed a little help do paperwork which she agreed to immediately. She took note of how close they were sitting to each other with a blush. Pein took advantage of this by putting one hand above her knee and giving a slight squeeze. Her eyes widened and she blushed but didn't remove his hand. When the paperwork was done he excuse her. She left unknowingly leaving a smiling Pein.

She went to the living to watch little TV. Tobi happened to be in there. When he saw her, he jumped up and glomped her.

"Hi Sakura-chan! Can Tobi cuddle with Sakura?!" Tobi yelled childishly.

She smiled and said", Of course Tobi-kun."

So they laid down on the couch Tobi having his arm laying across her stomach and his head right over her heart. Tobi fell asleep like that. Sakura didn't have the heart to wake him up so she guessed that she'd sleep here for the night. But before she drifted to sleep Deidara poked her gently.

"Hey Deidara. What's up?" Sakura whispered.

"Hi and the sky. I wanted to give this to you."

He handed her a sculpture of a clay Blue Jay.

"It's beautiful Deidara. Thank you. Uhh…"

"Don't worry I'll put it into your room and your welcome."

"You're an angel Deidara."

He left with a big grin on his face. Not long after she fell asleep. When she woke though she was presented with an old face, Kakashi. Her eyes widened and then she glomped him.

"Kakashi I've missed you. How did you get here?"

"I joined the Akatsuki. I've missed you to Sakura."

A/N: Well there's chapter 2. I forgot to add Zetsu to the poll. Maybe if enough people want it Kakashi can be her first. I didn't do a lemon because I want more people to tell me who they want and I want to show how the guys of Akatsuki. The end is quick but all will be explained next chapter. 'Till then bye and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Is This Love?

A/N: I do not own Naruto. If I did I'd buy me a '74 Fastback Mustang, all black.

"You joined Akatsuki?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Yeah, I missed you too much to stay there. I'm so tired of the bullshit Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai had to say. Not only that but I lo-," Kakashi started to say before he was interrupted.

"Sakura-chan, what's Kakashi- sempai doing here, "Tobi said interrupting Kakashi on purpose.

Tobi had woken up as soon as he couldn't hear Sakura's heartbeat. He looked over and saw that Sakura was hugging Kakashi who was clad in an Akatsuki cloak. When Tobi interrupted because Kakashi was about to say I love you to his Sakura. Sakura looked over at Tobi and smiled causing his heart to skip a beat.

"Kakashi is going to be with us for now on," Sakura said.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sempai will you be Tobi friend?" Tobi asked childishly.

"Ye-Yeah Tobi," Kakashi said while anime sweat dropping.

Sakura had token the chance to look out the window to see it was snowing. She grabbed each boy by the hand and started to drag them to go get the others.

"Where are we going Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"We're grabbing the others so have a snowball fight," Sakura excitedly said.

Sakura absolutely loved the snow. After Tobi helped to grab the others, all he had to do was tell them that Sakura wanted them there, they split into teams. They were split like this:

Team One: Kakashi, Sakura, Tobi, Madara, and Pein.

Team Two: Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Hidan.

Konan is just watching because she doesn't like being hit by snow. Team One won like bosses, well Pein is a boss but that beside the point, and all of the guys enjoyed watching Sakura smile so happily. Sakura decided to make dinner that night in celebration of a good game. Every mouth was watering because Sakura is a fucking awesome cook. She made smothered burritos and to put it simply there no such thing as leftovers when she cooked. Sakura had gotten full and tired so she decided to go bed early. She said her good nights and went to her room.

~~ Later that night~~

Sakura felt her eyes open wide when she felt hands playing at her sides. To her surprise she felt a familiar tugging in her lower stomach. She moaned gently when the hand played with her clothed pussy. The hand left leaving her whimpering for more just to gasp when the hand slid up to her shorts waist line to dip under it. The hand ran gentle circles around her clit causing her moans to escalate in volume and length. Before she knew it her booty shorts and panties were off. After a while a finger was stuck into her tight virgin hole causing her to gasp in surprise and pleasure. The finger was pumping in a steady rhythm. She started to buck into the finger loving the way it felt inside of her when she gasped once again in surprise at the added wetness. A tongue is licking her pussy she realized feeling the pleasure intensify.

After a while it became too much to handle and she came. She heard the person slurping up her juices, embarrassing her and turning her on again heard and felt the person crawl up her form letting her feel his erection. She blushed but wanted to feel his dick inside of her. He was about to comply to her wishes when… she woke up.

She looked around frantically for her visitor only to realize it was a dream. As she started to blame it on her hormones she saw something. She saw a red eye disappearing around her door frame. She decided then and there that she figure out who did that to her.

A/N: I know it's short but I hope you like it. Please tell me how I did on my first lemon please. And try to guess who her visitor was: Tobi, Kakashi, Itachi, or Madara. This is also your last chance to vote for who takes her virginity. Bye for now.

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Is This Love?

A/N: Sorry that it has been awhile since I have updated. Thank you for reviewing and giving me your opinions in certain areas. I am ending the poll T.T and thank you and for telling me who you want.

(drum roll) Here are the results:

Kakashi-2

Tobi-1 (Tobi: (crying) Angel-chan, Tobi needs a hug! ( Do u think I can resist? The answer is NO. Soo yeah I hugged Tobi-kun)

Madara-4

Pein-5

Itachi-3

Kisame-1 (T.T I'm so sorry Kisame, just remember I, Angel, and many others luv u. Kisa: (crying a little) I luv u and the others too.)

Zetsu-1 ( Zetsu: (Starting to go his emo corner when I hugged him close) the rest is held from prying eyes for Zetsu's sake)

Kakuzu-0 ( Kuzu: Not surprised. AS: U know that if I didn't like u, u wouldn't be in the story, right? Kuzu: (Blushing) )

Hidan-2 ( Hidan: Fuck ya'll. AS: Ur still going to get laid. (rolls eyes) )

Sasori-3

Deidara-2

Sorry for adding the extra stuff but I think they would of done something like that and that's how I personally would have reacted. So Pein is the lucky dog. Well here goes nothing.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The next morning Sakura eyed the four men with red eyes. She was looking for any signs that one of them knew what had happened last night. She sighed when she couldn't see anything in their eyes.

**'Dammit Outter, how do we precede with this'**

'Inner let's go to our room to make sure the visitor doesn't read our mind any more than he already might be'

**'Agreed'**

Without further ado Sakura excused herself and left. The boys automatically started the metting they were waiting for.

Pein then stated when she was out of hearing distance ", As we all know we have fallen for the Cherry Blossom."

They all nodded to these. They all wanted her to themselves but they also knew that Sakura had fallen for all of them. They had been fighting about who the ideal partner for the Blossom would be. Pein had come up with a solution but let's just say he wasn't exactly thrilled by it. However, for Sakura, he would sallow his possessiveness for her.

Pein continued uneasily ", I… I suggest that we share her."

Silence. They could have heard a pen drop from miles away it was that quiet. They thought about and understood why Pein said such a thing. However, there was another problem, who gets Sakura's virginity. That when another shocking thing happened, this time from Itachi's mouth.

"I believe Pein deserves her virginity."

A/N: Sorry it's short but I sorta wanted it to be a cliffhanger. Please review and be honest if you don't like it or like. I joined to improve my writing skills. 'Till next time. 


	5. Chapter 5

Is This Love?

A/N: Well, on with the story. (I don't need a stupid disclaimer for each chapter, right?)

They all stared in shock at Itachi. Of all the people to make a suggestion about this matter they had least expected Itachi to be the first to up. Pein looked at Itachi in curiosity, he had truly expected every man to choose themselves. He decided to ask the question on everybody's mind.

"Why choose me?"

"She has admitted in her mind that she would like you to have it if you felt anything for her."

Pein looked at Madara to confirm this statement as did the others. Madara nodded solemnly. Pein looked at the other members looking for any second opinions. Madara spoke up then.

"Since it's one of her desires, I have no complaints."

"Tobi wants Sakura-chan's desires met."

"Fuck, the same. I can't believe I'm agreeing with Tobi, seriously."

"Same, un."

The rest grimaced and nodded in agreement. The males except for Pein left. Pein was surprised at the men's behavior and responses to the current situation. He knew they were possessive of Sakura as well and thought that the sharing of her and now him getting her virginity would cause a lot more problems. This meeting was proof that they were willing to do anything for the Cherry Blossom. Now he had a new mission… explaining this to Sakura. With that he went to go find her. When he checked her room he saw her brooding on her bed.

He knocked on the door post causing to jump slightly in surprise. When she saw it was Pein she smiled gently and told him he could come in. Her brows furrowed gently as she noticed his slightly nervous behavior as he sat next to her.

"What's wrong Pein?"

" I have something to tell you about."

"Well, I and the others know you like us all…"

" I… don't like you guys, I've fallen for all of you."

"We've fallen for you as well."

"Y-You have? All of you?"

"Yes, we argued about you and ourselves for a while and came to a conclusion… we are going to share you, if you will let us?"

Sakura thought about this with her Inner.

**'I think we should, especially since the guys don't have to big of a problem sharing us'**

'I agree but what about my virginity?'

**'Hmmm… well we want Pein to have it, but the others might not want him to have it. Ask him and agree with them sharing us.'**

"I will let you guys share me."

Pein smiled relieved by the news.

"So, Sakura, any questions?"

"Well, I know it'll be hard not to get…intimate with you guys actually impossible for me…so…"

Pein waited for her to finished even though he knew what she was about to ask.

"I… I want to know if you guys discussed who gets my virginity."

"We did and Itachi and Madara said that you wanted me to have it. Is that true?"

"Yes," Sakura said blushing.

"Good because I can't wait any more."

With that Pein pulled Sakura in to his arms and gently kissed her lips. Sakura shyly responded. Pein slowly licked her bottom lip causing her to gasp. He took the opportunity and slid his tongue inside her moist cavern making Sakura moan softly. Their kiss grew more heated by the minute. Pein ran his hands down her sides till he got to the edge of her shirt which he gently tugged at asking a silent question. She pulled away and smiled as an answer. He slowly tugged her shirt up and off groaning in pleasure when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra giving him a look at her full, round, and perky breast. He gently grabbed one of her breast giving it a gentle squeeze and drawing a moan from her. He then grabbed the other and play with them slowly making Sakura moan again in pleasure. He brought his head down caught one of her nipples in his hot mouth.

Sakura gasped when he did and moan louder when she felt the cold metal of his tongue piercing on her nipple the heat differences causing her extreme pleasure. Pein trailed his unoccupied hand down to her shorts slowly pulling both the shorts and underwear down. He rubbed circles in Sakura's pubic hair causing her to shiver in pleasure at how close he was to her sacred area.

She whimpered ", Pein please."

He smirked against her breast and slowly let his hand trail down and slowly played with her vaginal lips using his index finger and groaning when felt just how wet she was for him. Sakura was starting to buck into his hand so he brought his hand to her waist and held her hips down. He then kissed his down into her sacred area and groaned at the sight. She was glistening from his ministrations. He brought one finger to her entrances slowly put it in starting a slow torturous pace and started to gently suck on her clit.

Sakura by this point was a moaning mess. She loved the feeling his finger inside of her and the way he would flick his tongue and piercing over it. She came on his finger. Pein pulled his finger out and licked the cum off of it closing his eyes in pleasure at the taste. Pein hard on was absolutely aching this point. He took off his clothes giving Sakura a view of his hard , sexy body. He slowly crawled over looking like a predator about to pounce on his prey.

"Sakura, are you ready?"

She nodded. He grabbed his erection and slowly ran it over slit before he aimed it at her entrance. He slowly pushed himself into her groaning at how tight she was. When he got to her barrier he kissed her as he forced his way into her and filled her to the hilt. He stayed still even though his body wanted to do otherwise. Slowly the pain was replaced by pleasure and she moved her hips forward drawing a moan from both. Pein started at a slow pace but sped up when Sakura asked him to. Soon they were to lost in there pleasure to talk but they need to they were so in tuned to each other. When Sakura came she had tighten around Pein and brought him with her. Pein slowly pulled out and laid down with Sakura's head on his chest.

He murmured ", I love you, Sakura."

"And I love you Pein."

They then fell asleep.

A/N: YES I did it. So please tell me what you think of my lemon. See ya in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Is This Love?

A/N: Thanks for reviewing and giving me advice to make my lemons better in the future. So without further ado let the story commence.

Sakura had woken up but didn't want to move from the warmth that was Pein. She couldn't help but to think of last nights events. How he filled her and every time he pumped into her he would hit a spot that caused her eyes to roll back in pleasure. Just thinking about last night was turning her on.

**'Outter, how about we give him a special wake up'**

'Hmm… lets'

With that thought she slowly trail her hand down his chest causing to open his eyes slightly and look at her. Pein smiled tiredly at her.

"Morning, Cherry."

"Morning."

Pein breath caught at how close her hand was to his hardening length. He had the need to bring her hand down to his length.

Sakura then uttered ", Show me how to touch you."

Those words caused Pein to groan in pleasure. He slowly took her hand into and led it took his length. He had her grasp him and started pumping him at a slow torturously pace. When he knew she got the hang of it he let and let her continue on her own. She liked how he felt in her hand, so hard yet the skin was was silky smooth in her hand.

**'Outter'**

'Hmm?'

**'Lets taste him'**

Sakura blushed slightly causing Pein to be curious, but that change into deep pleasure when she brought her head down and licked the tip of his length. Sakura thought he tasted salty and she liked it so she slowly brought his thick length in her mouth as far as she could without gagging, gripping what she couldn't fit into her hand. She slowly pumped him with her mouth and hand. She was slowly but surely driving him into insanity.

Finally Pein groaned out ", Faster."

She complied to his wishes going faster on him. Not long after that Pein felt his balls tightening warning him of his fast coming of completion. He pulled her off of him making her look at him in confusion.

Pein explained ", I don't want you to feel disgusted if I had came in your mouth."

Sakura smiled at his thoughtfulness, but she wanted to taste his cum, partly from curiosity and also because she wanted to bring extreme pleasure to him. So she slowly pushed him down and went back to the task she had been at before he stopped her. Pein felt warmth at her actions that told him that she wanted this. Pein once again felt pleasure taking complete control now that he wasn't worried. He gripped the sheets as he came in her mouth. Sakura let his cum sit in her mouth enjoying the taste before she swallowed every last bit.

When he came down from his high he smiled at her and pulled her up kissing her and tasting himself on her tongue. They then went to take a shower.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The rest of the males were downstairs. They already knew what happened, they heard Sakura's moans and screams as she had came. Oddly enough they didn't feel jealous knowing that she was theirs, all of them. They were glad that she had been greatly pleasured and was happy. They looked up as two pairs of feet entered the room. They smiled at their love who was glowing with happiness from last night's events.

"Hey guys," Sakura said softly blushing.

"Morning, love," the guys surprisingly said in unison.

Tobi ran up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace which she returned with a smile. Pein then remembered that he had given Tobi and Sakura a mission. He grimaced slightly since he wanted her within the base. He would have sent someone in her place except for the fact that the mission required a medic. Hidan then decided to ask something that I as an author should of brought up a long time ago.

"Where did Konan disappear to?"

Sakura laughed lightly causing the attention of the males to turn to her.

"You guys didn't know? She went to go see her lover, Zero."

"LOVER!"

" She really does keep to herself. Yes she has a lover and has now for over three years. That's why she is rarely seen within the base. She won't be back for a month. Tobi lets get this mission out of the way."

Sakura then kissed each male, except Tobi, then grabbed Tobi's hand and left the base. Kisame's shock finally wore off and one of his infamous smiles came to his face.

"Well, that explains why when I look every where she isn't there. I now don't have to throw away plates of spoiled food," he said.

The others grunted their agreement.

~That night with Tobi and Sakura~

That night Sakura and Tobi set up camp since it was a two day journey to the location of the mission. As Sakura finished setting up their tent Tobi pulled her into an embrace which she melted into.

"Sakura-chan."

"Hmm?"

"Tobi has something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Tobi was your visitor."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She had thought it had been Kakashi or Madara but not Tobi, to her he just didn't seem the type to do something like that.

"Tobi was wondering if we could do something like that now."

She looked up at his masked face. She wanted to, one thing first.

"Are you going to take off your mask and let me see your face?"

Tobi nodded vigorously. She smiled and slowly lifted her hand and started to take off his mask.

A/N: Aren't I evil leaving you guys hanging like that. Also I would have felt bad if Konan didn't have a hone of her own. Zero Description: Platinum blonde hair, violet eyes, and overall a total hottie. Please review. I DON'T CARE IF IT CRITICISM. Also I am excepting requst for this story. Just PM me or put it in your review if you aren't shy. 'Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Is This Love?

A/N: 'Kay so this chapter is a lemon and a little bit of explaining. Got it? Good. Also this has a sad Tobi story.

When she fully took off his mask she gasped at what she saw. He was absolutely gorgeous. His hidden eye was a beautiful dark blue. Over the same eye was a scar just like Kakashi's. The rest of his face was scar less and a pleasant milky white color that looked completely healthy instead of sickly like it does on a lot of people. Tobi was losing some of his confidence as she silently stared at him.

Tobi finally asked sadly ", Is Tobi as ugly as Tobi was told?"

Sakura said ", You are absolutely handsome. What makes you think that you are ugly?"

Tobi a little shock and a little more confident said ", When Tobi was young Tobi's parents got angry at him because Tobi took their young lives away to be Tobi's parents. They would hit Tobi and tell Tobi that Tobi was ugly and didn't want to see Tobi's face. Tobi started to wear mask to please his parents. All Tobi wanted was them to love Tobi and think Tobi was a good boy. It didn't stop them. They came up with a way to make others dislike me. They demanded that I speak in third person around others. Tobi did it to make his parents happy. Others got annoyed and beat me up for being different. When Pein ask me to join Akatsuki I had ran away from the abuse. I agreed but couldn't help but to keep speaking in third person most of the time and wearing the mask out of habit."

By now Tobi was crying at the painful memories. He expected her to turn cold to him after he told her his past. Instead she startled him by hugging him and crying with him. He felt his heart warm as he realized this pink-haired angel came to save him from his past and to give him love that he hadn't gotten from his family. He gently gripped her chin and lifted her face up. He kissed her with all the love and happiness she had given him which she returned with equal love and happiness. The kiss turned heated when he rubbed his tongue against her full bottom lip.

She gave him access to her mouth gently twisting her tongue with his in a beautiful dance. They were slowly running their fingers along each others back, sides, and stomach. Tobi finally brought his hands up to her breast and gently squeezed them drawing a moan from her. After a while he took off her shirt and chest bindings. He brought his mouth to one of her nipples and swirled his tongue around it before sucking on it, using his other hand to play with the other nipple. He let go of her nipple just to switch and repeat the same process. He trailed his free hand to her shorts and underwear and pulled them off of her.

He pulled himself away from her breast to look at her core. He groaned at how wet she was already. He slowly put one finger into her tight core growing even harder at how her muscles tighten around his finger as though she didn't want to let go. He started pumping his finger at a slow pace and added two other fingers into her. After he had all three of his fingers inside of her he started to pump his fingers faster and faster until she came on them. He pulled up on top of him as he laid down. She looked down slightly confused.

Tobi huskily said ", I want you to ride me, Sakura."

She blushed but slowly position herself over his erection and slid down ever so slowly loving the way his was filling. She stopped when he was in her as far as could go. Sakura was relieved because he filled her to the very tip. She solely and experimentally rolled her hips and moaned as it caused him to hit a extremely pleasurable spot within her. She started to go up and down on his length, hitting that spot over and over again. It wasn't long that both were close to their orgasm and they kept moaning each others names. Finally they came together screaming one another's names.

They slowly unconnected themselves and cuddled with each other, whispering sweet nothings until they fell asleep.

~~ With Kakashi~~

Kakashi was thinking about how he and Sakura got into this situation. Karin was brought back when Sasuke came back along with the rest of Team Hawk. Karin took a immediate dislike for Sakura. She gain every bodies trust and love and then started to spread lies about Sakura. And they believed it, all except for Kakashi and Shikamaru. Kakashi and Shikamaru knew her better than anybody else. During this time Kakashi realized that he had fallen for her. Shikamaru thought of her as a sister so he offered the normal 'if you hurt my sister's feelings you'll regret it'. When Sakura accidently killed Karin in self defense, the council and Tsunade were totally under Karin's spell and would kill her without hesitation. Sakura knew this so as soon as the police saw her there her choices were leave or be killed.

So she left, Kakashi had ached to be with her, his love so he did something he thought he would never do, he became a missing-nin and joined the Akatsuki to be with her. Shikamaru wanted to come but the Tsunade was an eye on him because he blew up at some people who were talking badly of Sakura. Kakashi sighed. It has been one hell of a ride so far but it is far from over. He knew that Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai would come after them both. Naruto definitely would continue because of his since of justice even if it was mislead justice, Sasuke because he fell for that bitch Karin, and Sai well he wasn't totally sure of what Sai motives were. Kakashi thought be safe Sakura, come back to us alive, please.

A/N: Well I finished this chapter. I hope it helped some of you understand this story better. Question, should Shikamaru be apart of this story and the Akatsuki to be the brotherly figure that Sakura came come to for help? Review and tell me what you think as a reader.


	8. Chapter 8

Is This Love?

A/N: Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following me on this story. Also to answer Blondie95 Tobi in this fanfiction is nobody except for Tobi. He is his own person. And Mina, I like the thought of Sai joining the harem. So this chapter is inspired by your suggestion and getting me out of my funk aka writer's block.

~~Sai~~

He was confused. He couldn't see why Sakura was being hunted down for a act of self-defense, he was mad that he couldn't be in her presence. She was the reason he was able to feel. Right now he felt so lost without her. She had become his light in this dark, unforgiving world. She was beautiful with her short, pink hair; emerald green eyes, and a face that could make angels jealous. Her strength physically and mentally had always put him in awe.

He called her Ugly because he was scared of what he felt about her from the very beginning. It took months to find out the ugly truth about what happened. Karin was alive, well, until he killed her of course, but he got some answers before he did.

~~Flashback~~

"I thought you were dead," Sai said shock at the crouch woman in front of him.

The redhead gave a sickening smirk.

"That's what I wanted everybody to think. Since I'm going to kill you anyways how about I tell you the truth," Karin told Sai.

Sai nodded his head curious as to what she had to say.

"Before Sasuke left, Orochimaru, my lover, told me to get chase the pink-hair bitch away from Konoha. So I planted the seeds of mistrust within the minds of the ninja and civilians. They are so gullible for falling for it. I pretend my death by using a genjutsu that was impossible to sense that made seem that she stabbed me and I died. So now that you know your going have to disappear."

Karin then flew at top speed at him, but the weak bitch didn't stand a chance against him. He slice her throat open in one move. I need to tell Tsunade about this. Without further ado he left the area. What he didn't see was Orochimaru go to Karin body and cry over the lifeless form. I kill you and the Sakura, I swear I will, Orochimaru thought.

~~End Flashback~~

That lead to Sai being yelled at and being called a liar. It's hopeless, Karin planted the seeds to deep, Sai thought. He decided to find Sakura and join her.

~~ A Few Days Later~~

That's everything, Sai thought. He realized that he was deeply in love with Sakura and would do anything to be by her side. Just as he was leaving he heard a voice called to him to wait. He didn't. He heard the footsteps fall into step next to him.

"You're troublesome. Are you really becoming a missing nin?" The voice now recognized as Shikamaru asked.

"Yes," Was the monotone reply.

"Where to?"

"Where ever Sakura is."

"I can help you there."

"How?"

"I'm becoming a missing nin to be with Sakura, she's with the Akatsuki now."

Sai stared at Shikamaru in shock, did he just say Sakura was with the Akatsuki? It was then that some more questions came to mind.

"How do you know where she has been? Why is she with the Akatsuki? What is your relationship with her? Do you know where Kakashi is?"

"She's like a sister to me and I a brother to her. Kakashi is with her and they both send me letters. At first, she joined the Akatsuki for the shelter and food, but she fell in love with them and they with her. She has a harem consisting of the Akatsuki and Kakashi. And I have no doubt that you will be apart of it as soon as she realizes her feelings for you."

Sai knew that he should feel at least a little jealous but he didn't. He just wanted to be with her again.

"Alright, lead the way Shikamaru."

Shikamaru nodded and without further ado they left.

~~ To the Base~~

As soon as Tobi and Sakura entered the door there was a shocked silence. Why the silence you might ask. Well it was because Tobi wasn't wearing his mask anymore. During their mission Tobi stopped wearing his mask because Sakura had helped him regain his confidence. After the shocked wore off everyone glomped Sakura then started asking Tobi why he wore a mask for so long. He explained why and those who mistreated him while in the Akatsuki felt bad and apologize to him.

After a while Kakashi came to Sakura and bent down to her ear to say something.

"Shikamaru and Sai are joining the Akatsuki. Sai wanted to say he is sorry for not being there for you before and hopes that one day you might forgive him. Do you think you'll be able to?"

"I already did. I've miss both of them so much."

Kakashi smiled down at Sakura. He loved seeing her so happy. He decided that now was a good time to ask her.

"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?"

"Yeah," Sakura said while smiling at him.

After saying goodnight to everybody they went to Kakashi's room. Everybody smiled knowingly after they left knowing that wouldn't be able to keep there hands away from one another.

"I wonder if any-fucking-body will be sleeping, seriously."

Everybody just rolled their eyes at Hidan's behavior.

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Is This Love?

A/N: Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. It has raised my confidence as a writer and has given me the urge to continue writing. Now that the sappy stuff is said and done with be happy that I claimed the family computer to get this chapter to you. ON WITH THE STORY!

Kakashi couldn't help but notice that Sakura looked stiff.

"Why are you so stiff Sakura?"

"Sleeping on the ground and chuunin ninjas ambushing you and failing horribly I might add sense they didn't hide their charka very well would make anybody sore and stiff, right?"

" Yeah," Kakashi said, doing his infamous eye smile.

Kakashi open the door to his room for Sakura letting her in. Sakura couldn't help but chuckle softly at Icha Icha Paradise books lined up on his night stand. _Same Kakashi I've gotten to know_, Sakura thought while smiling with affection at the man. He took of his mask revealing his handsome face that nobody can understand why the hell he hides it. (AS: Fan girls more than likely.)

"How about I give you a massage?"

"Would you, please?" Sakura asked.

"Of course."

Kakashi led her with a gentle hand to his bed having her lay face down for him. He crawled on top of her with the ease of a tiger before sitting carefully on the top of her legs. He decided to start the massage at her shoulders placing his hand gently but firmly on her shoulders kneading the tight muscles between his talented hands. Sakura sighed in contentment loving how easily her muscles gave under his hands. She moaned in pleasure when he started to knead a particularly sore spot where her spine started to go into her back. Kakashi focused on that spot until he felt all the tension go out of that spot before he moved onto her upper back.

Sakura's eyes close in pleasure at the feeling of his hands wandering slowly towards her butt and squirmed slightly trying to make him take the hint. Kakashi knew that she wanted him to started touching her sexually but he wasn't going to give in that easily so he had his hands wander up her back smiling in amusement at the small frustrated groan she gave him. He moved off of her making her look at him in confusion before understanding lit up her eyes as he started to massage the lower part of her legs. She closed her eyes once again and laid down hoping that he'd start moving his hands up her legs. Kakashi seem to sense this thought as he moved his hands slowly to her outer thighs, moving his hands in small tight circles.

She moaned at how close he was to her heat. She felt herself get wet in anticipation. His hands wandered to her inner thighs making her breath catch and the throbbing in between her legs grow.

"Kakashi…" She moaned out.

Kakashi felt his pants tighten when she moaned for him and had shift slightly to get more comfortable. Sakura smirked as a idea came to mind.

"Kakashi, how about I give you a 'massage'?" Sakura asked in her best innocent voice.

_Is she making a sexual innuendo? _Kakashi thought. He decided that she was but he wanted to follow along.

"Sure, Sakura, I would enjoy that," Kakashi replied.

Sakura then had him go up further on his bed and sitting with his back on the head board before crawling as sexily as she could towards him. She climbed onto his lap sitting slowly and smiling at the bulge that she felt. She brought her hands up to his shoulders and started to knead the skin. Kakashi closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt his own muscles give under her hands. Sakura smirked as Kakashi gave her the perfect opportunity. She slowly started to grind on his covered length, making Kakashi's eyes open and for him to moan in pleasure at her actions.

He gripped her hips guiding her against his length. They both moaned at the friction. He slowly moved his hands up to her breast, squeezing them gently between his hands. Sakura gasped slightly as he did making him smirk at her. He started to gently knead her covered breast, making her squirm as she arched her back. She decided stop grinding on him and put her hand on his length rubbing up and down. He moaned as she did so. He slowly unzipped her red shirt revealing her bindings to his eyes. He pulled her shirt off of her before starting to play with her hard nipples, pinching and pulling them gently between his pointer finger and thumb.

"Mmm… Kakashi…," She moaned out.

He pulled off her bindings and brought his mouth to her right nipple and started to suckle on it like a babe. Sakura, after a while, pulled him off of her so she could take off his shirt, revealing a delicious six-pack, which she immediately started to trace with her free hand, enjoying how the muscles ripple under her touch. He moaned at how soft her fingers were and started to pull off her shorts and panties. He grabbed her arms and flipped them around, and took some time to look at the beauty infront of him, and he was beyond pleased at what he saw.

Her pink hair had fanned out creating a halo around her pleasure flushed face. Her eyes held love and lust for him and were half lidded. Her curvaceous body was also lightly flush, her nipples hard, chest rising with each panting breathe she gave, and her womanhood glistening from the previous events. He smirked and thought, _I not even done with yet Sakura, I will make sure that you are sore tomorrow love_. He lowered his hands to her inner thighs playing with the skin at was extremely close to her throbbing in need. She surprised him when she bucked her hips up making him touch her wet heat causing them to both moan.

Kakashi couldn't handle it any longer, he needed to taste her. So he lowered his head to in between her milky thighs and gave her slit a quick lick. She bucked once again so he wrapped his right arm around her waist. Then he started an assault on her slit, licking up and down, again and again, just barely avoiding her clit. Every once in a while he'd dip his tongue into her causing her to gasp out in surprise and pleasure. She was gripping onto the blankets of the bed as though she would float away if she didn't, the ball of pleasure in her stomach coiled tightly just needing a little push to bring her to cloud nine.

Kakashi finally answered her prayers for release when he started to suck on her clit, making her see white. When she calmed down she blushed when she heard Kakashi slurping up her juices, turning her on and embarrassing her at the same time.

"You taste so good Sakura," Kakashi said while looking up at her, some of her juices still on his face.

"My turn," Sakura said while flipping him over onto his back.

She slowly pulled off his sweats and boxers, revealing his long, thick length to her hungry gaze. Kakashi was in a gaze until Sakura licked the head of his cock, causing pleasure to run through his veins and making him light- headed. She moaned at how good Kakashi tasted and started to licked up his length, making him moan and squirm under her touch. After awhile she started to bring his length into her mouth, using her hand for what she couldn't fit into her mouth. She started to pump his length up and down with her mouth and hand, circling it with her tongue.

It didn't take long for him to be close to the edge. Sakura push him over when she moved her hand up to his balls and gently playing with them. He came hard in her mouth, and she suck every last drop up. He once again flipped them over and pull Sakura's right leg around his waist.

"Ready, Sakura," Kakashi asked.

She nodded and he thrust his still hard length into her, filling her to the brim. She moaned at how full she felt with him inside of her. He started at a slow pace, angling his thrust so he could hit her g-spot. When he did she let him know.

"Ohhh… Kakashi, do that again," Sakura moaned out loud.

He made sure to hit that spot over and over again, still going at a slow pace. Sakura was moaning non-stop at this point. She loved how he filled her and hit her g-stop again and again. She was so close, all Kakashi needed to do was go a little faster and harder.

"Kakashi… please…," she got out between moans.

Kakashi decided to torture her some so he stop pumping into her tight sheath.

"Please what Sakura?"

She moaned in frustration at his actions, wanting nothing more than for him to continue moving in her and bringing them both to completion. She knew that he wanted her to beg for him to continue, and at this point she was more than willing to do so.

"Kakashi… please make love to me faster and harder," Sakura whispered.

He put his ear closer to his panting lover's mouth and said ", Could you repeat that? I couldn't hear you the first time. She glared at him, much to his amusement.

"Please make love to me harder and faster, Kakashi," She said, still panting.

"As you wish," Kakashi said pleased.

And he did just that going faster and harder into her, still hitting her g-spot every time. He watched as her breast bounced up and down at his pace and listened to her breathless moans. She finally came hard around his still moving length. Kakashi gritted his teeth, forcing himself not to come with her, wanting to send her over the edge one more time before he came into her. Since Kakashi was still pumping into her heat, her orgasm lasted longer.

She started to moan in pleasure once again after her orgasm had wore off, it didn't take long for her to come again bringing him with her. He slowly pulled out of her some of their mixed come dripping out. He laid down beside her and put his head over her heart.

"I love you Kakashi."

"I love you too, Tenshi."

Sakura smiled as she and Kakashi fell asleep.

A/N: That it for now, hopefully this was more detailed and better than my other lemons. Please review and tell me what you think. 'Till next time.


End file.
